


Pulling Weeds

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Ryoken hated gardening.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Pulling Weeds

“How many of these things are there?” Ryoken asked as he pulled out another weed. “We were gone for less than three weeks.”

“Which is plenty of time for weeds to grow. At least the sprinklers worked out well and kept the plants, fruits, and vegetables watered,” Pulling out some more weeds Spectre throw them in a large plastic trash bag. He was panting a little as he looked around face upset. “I had hired someone to spray the weed poison on them but they never showed up… my poor garden.”

“I’ll call that company This is unacceptable if you had set it up. Did you pay them?” 

“Yes. A mistake I now regret,” Letting out a worn out-breath Spectre stood up to tie the bag up. It was full and they still had some much more to do. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to toss this out.” 

“Alright, I’ll finish up this row,” Moving on Ryoken kept pulling out the weeds. He honestly didn’t want to help. Hell, he wasn’t even into gardening but it was something that Spectre loved. If Spectre loved it then he would do what he could to help out. “Mind bringing out some cold lemonade?!” 

“Sure!” Spectre’s voice was far off. “You want some strawberries in it?!” 

“Yes, please!” Tanking out the next bundle Ryoken gave them an evil look. “How can something so common so evil?”

Moving down the row of plants Ryoken pulled as much he could Ryoken use the mental image of Spectre’s face when they had gotten home after three weeks of being out on the sea. 

The overgrown Garden had left a broken heated look on his lover’s face. So, Ryoken had thought he’d call a professional gardener to come to help clean up the mess. The teen had been on the phone waiting to talk to someone about coming over first thing in the morning when he looked outside to see that Spectre had wasted no time changing into the garden clothes was n his hands and knees pulling out the weeds. 

Feeling bad about how much this affected him, Ryoken had, admittedly hesitated, before going outside to help. They pulled out, yes, they were just everywhere. How the hell did this even happen!? In such a short amount of time! 

Gardening was not his thing. Ryoken wouldn’t even have a garden if it had been just him living here. However, they had a garden looked like something out of a high-class magazine. 

If Spectre loved gardening, then damn it Ryoken was going to make sure that some idiot who messed this up was not only going to pay, he was going to help fix it. Even if it took days if this helped keep that hurt look off Spectre’s face than he’d stay out here all night. 

“Here’s your lemonade,” Spectre called walking over with two glasses. “Thank you for helping,” 

Standing up Ryoken took the glass of the ice strawberry lemonade. He took a long drink looking around all the work that they had work to do before the Garden was back to how it had been before. 

“Ryoken-Sama?” 

“Yes?” Ryoken turned around curious to why the other sounded a bit nervous. “Something wrong?” 

“No, I just wanted to thank you,” Blushing a little Spectre smiled, heartwarming. “For helping me. You didn’t have too,” 

The smile was all Ryoken needed. “Of course I’d help you,” 

RYoken may have hated gardening, however, he loved Spectre.


End file.
